Experience
by bgbutton93
Summary: Beth, Daryl, and RIck have a chat about their experiences. one-shot PWP, AU, and smutty smutty smutness. You have been warned!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the walking dead, please don't sue.  
A/N: I had some requests for a brickyl encounter so, I took a break from my fic to pound out this one shot. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!

~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD~*TWD

"And how experienced are you exactly?" Beth had managed to ask in the middle of their poker game. It was down to just Beth, Rick and Daryl and they got on the topic of sexual experience, or in Beth's case lack there of. In her defensiveness to Rick's question she shot back at him.

"Not as much anymore, but I've had my fair share." he had smiled up from his cards as Daryl was flipping the turn over.

"And you Dixon?" Beth had decided to bet on her pocket queens.

"There's always been one thing I wanted to try and never had the chance." He folded. Rick followed suit and Beth won before the flop.

"What's that?" Rick asked as he picked up all the cards to shuffle and deal.

"Threesome." Daryl managed to grunt before leaning back in his chair.

"You mean to tell me that you never managed to get two women in your bed?" Beth quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Nope, it's hard enough just getting one." He chuckled with Rick.

"It's not much easier when you're married either. If we counted the time before I was shot, we were running on a 6 month dry spell. The day I showed up at camp was the last day we'd so much as tried anything. So what that's about 2 years ago? Does that sound about right?" he'd leaned forward and placed the cards for Beth to cut.

"It's been 2 and half years for me man, you're barking up the wrong tree for sympathy." Daryl's voice was teasing.

"At least you can say you've had the experience. I might die a virgin." Beth mindlessly muttered as she cut the deck. She wasn't sure if either of them were really paying attention. It was something she often wondered.

"I can't believe Zach never even offered." Daryl stopped chuckling and looked at her with sincerity.

"Not to sound like a perverted old man, and I'm sure if Hershel heard me he'd think I'd lost it again, but a man doesn't not offer to be of service to a beautiful young woman like you. It just doesn't happen. He either had anxiety issues or was too afraid of your sister." Rick couldn't help but laugh by the end of his speech and Beth did too. She was aware of how intimidating Maggie is.

"I just don't think we ever had time to get that comfortable with one another. We made out but it's impossible to get any privacy anymore. This is the most privacy I've gotten since before y'all showed up on the farm. I love you guys, I do, but I miss being able to have a door and a room to myself." Beth stacked her chips as Rick passed out the cards.

"You should have come to one of us, we've got keys to some of the offices we've cleared out." Daryl reached for his cards.

"Yea sure, um hey officer Grimes, Mr. Dixon, do you mind unlocking one of the offices so I can sex up my boyfriend. Oh, don't tell Daddy or Maggie or they might kill him K thanks." Beth had used her most sarcastic voice.

"I would have done it, I would have given Zach a hard time and made sure y'all had protection but I'd have done it." Daryl tapped his fingers against the table.

"Yea right. You would have run right to my dad and told. I know Rick would have." Beth raised since she had AK suited.

"I would not have. It's none of my business and honestly now that you're 18 it's none of your dad's either. I can't remember how many times I was called for a disturbance that involved a dad not approving of his adult daughter's boyfriend being on the property. The most I could do is a trespassing ticket. If the woman wanted him there it was out of any one elses power. I think that rule still applies now." Rick decided to play, throwing the chips in but not raising. Daryl followed.

"Yea? So if I were to be interested in having sex with anyone, then as long as every one involved consented neither of you would tell?" Beth asked.

"As long as they were over 18." Rick had eyeballed Beth as he flipped the first card. It was an Ace.

"Of course. Carl's a cute kid Rick but not my type. I was thinking of someone much older." Beth blushed.

"Is that right?" Daryl eyed her as he checked.

"Mmmhmm, in fact I might have two people in mind." She said as she doubled the pot.

"As long as every one involved consented, and used condoms I'd keep quiet." Rick said as he folded.

"Same." So did Daryl.

"So if I were to ask one or both of you to be my first..." Beth began as she picked up her chips and began stacking them.

"I'd be okay with it." Daryl was the first to say anything.

"Me too." Rick had cleared his throat before saying anything.

"So this is how it's going to work." Beth's eyes raised to look at both of them in turn. "I'm going to sit out this hand, and it has to be played out, who ever wins gets to be my first, and the loser has the honor of being my first blow job." Her voice never wavered. In fact there was something empowering about the way she'd conducted herself

"As long as you're sure this is what you want." Rick said, Daryl nodded.

"I don't want anything to happen that you'll regret." Daryl seemed to voice Rick's concern.

"I don't expect a relationship, nor do I want to be treated different. I just, want to know what it's like. I don't see myself trusting anyone but you two, and as far as the card game for my virginity goes, well, there's no way I could decide between the two of you who I'd want first. Not sure if you guys have noticed, but you're kind of the two best men we have here, not to mention, the most attractive. You guys say I'm beautiful? You apparently don't spend a lot of time in front of the mirror. Just saying." Beth had stopped shuffling and began to speak with her hands. Gesturing at both of them as she spoke. She could see both of them blush at the compliments.

She dealt and turned the cards, choosing not to delay this decision any longer, she didn't want to lose her nerve. Rick and Daryl both laid down their cards. Rick had a hand full of nothing whereas Daryl had a pair of jacks.

"You can back out of this at any time." Daryl looked from the cards to Beth, then from her to Rick.

"I can give you two a little privacy if you want, it doesn't all have to be at once." Rick looked to his best friend and then to Beth.

"Just shut up. If I didn't want this I wouldn't have offered. Daryl can come with me to one of those offices you guys were talking about, and Rick, you can bring the condoms." Beth had already picked up the cards and stood. Daryl and Rick both looked to one another and nodded. Daryl took Beth's hand in his and dug the keys out of his pocket.

Beth was all nerves as they walked down the hallway and Daryl could feel her shaking next to him. He looked at her and was about to say something when she shot him a look that made him feel like he'd burst into flames at any second. When they'd reached the office he unlocked it and held the door for her to go in. He left the door cracked open a little, but went ahead and unbuckled his knife holster and put it on the desk. Beth sat on the couch as he decided to hop up on the desk. For two people about to get intimate they sure were keeping their distance.

"You can come here, I won't bite." Beth smiled and patted the seat next to her. Daryl grinned from ear to ear, before slowly sliding off the desk and coming closer to her.

"What if I liked the idea of you bitin'?" He almost growled. The low rumble of his voice washed over her as he held his hands out for her to take. She grabbed them and he pulled her up and flush against him.

"Just go for it Daryl, we all know she's too nervous to make the first move." Rick leaned in the doorway with a box in his hand. He was still while watching them, trying not to make it more awkward than it already felt.

Daryl dipped his head down to kiss her. Letting his lips gently brush against hers until her breath caught in her throat. That's when he pulled her bottom lip between his and trailed his tongue over it, listening to her purr against him. It'd been a while for him but it was good to know that he could still have this effect on women.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes to reach him. She let his tongue explore her mouth, relishing in the taste of cigarette and breathing in the smell that no doubt was Daryl Dixon. She didn't flinch like she had done with Zach when his hands reached under her shirt and slid across her torso, fingers stretching and palm flat against the smooth tight skin. In fact, she leaned into his touch while one hand cupped her breast through her bra and teased the skin below and above it. The other hand had found it's way to her back. His fingertips danced along her spine and found the clasp to the flimsy garment that impeded his hands from her beautiful chest. He deftly unhooked it, then flattened his palm against her back to slide back down her spine as the other hand had found it's way under her bra.

His fingers grazed her nipple which elicited the softest of moans deep in her throat. It became pretty clear to him that she was indeed inexperienced, and nearly untouched. She broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath and looked him in the eyes. He saw the redness in her cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment. He watched as she stepped back to remove her shirt and bra, revealing her breasts not just to him, but to Rick as well.

"Damn..." Rick all but breathed from the doorway, taking a few timid steps forward but watching for signs if Daryl minded.

Daryl watched him approach and move behind her, nodding his head in approval and looking to Beth who seemed to be in too much of a lust stricken haze to really decide.

"Is this okay?" Rick breathed in her ear before moving her hair out of the way of her neck. He saw her nod and tilt her head to the side, allowing him access to kiss and lick at her as he saw fit. Rick had wrapped an arm around her waist and the other reached up to tease her breast as he licked and sucked at her pulse point.

Daryl watched for a second as his best friend deliciously tortured the woman before deciding it was time to see if her skin tasted as good as he hoped. He bowed his head, taking the other nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Her whimpers were music to both their ears. Daryl could begin to smell her arousal when he started to trail kisses from her chest, skipping over Rick's arm and down her navel.

Beth had completely leaned back against Rick, one hand over his arm around her waist and the other cradled Daryl's head. She watched him make his way down to the top of her jeans, his tongue swirling around the skin just above her jean's button.

He never broke eye contact with her as he unbuttoned her jeans and tossed them aside, leaving her in only her underwear. Rick stopped teasing her neck and begun kissing up her jawline, moving his hands on her so that one hand was behind her head, pulling it back so he could kiss her, and the other played with the other breast he'd been neglecting.

Daryl was kneeling in front of her, running his hands up the back of her legs and then down the front. He kissed one leg right above the knee and then the other, alternating all the way up until he'd reach her white cotton panties. He nudged her legs a bit apart and mouthed her apex through her underwear. Breathing in her scent and letting his tongue add to the wetness that had been pooling there already.

Beth squealed and tilted her head back, effectively breaking her kiss with Rick. He didn't mind though because no sooner than Daryl had started teasing her pussy with his mouth, had she cupped Ricks cock through his jeans, rubbing a slow rhythm up and down the length of him making him groan with her.

Rick hurriedly unbuckled his gun holster and took off his shoes and jeans to help relieve the pressure from being restrained behind the fabric for so long. Her hand grasped him through his boxers causing him to tilt his own head back and her to giggle, at least until Daryl had pulled her panties to the side and ran his tongue up her slit, ending with a gentle kiss on her clit.

"Oh fuck." She whispered, trying not to let her knees buckle. Daryl removed her underwear entirely before draping a leg over his shoulder.

Rick and Daryl locked eyes as Daryl began to tease her opening with his fingers. He leaned forward and lapped at her clit lazily while his index finger probed between her wet folds, sinking in and exploring until he found her sweet spot.

"How does she taste?" Rick almost growled out, not at all disturbed by the slowing of Beth's hands on him.

"Heaven, and I don't even believe in heaven." Daryl barely lifted his mouth from her, rubbing his stubble on her thighs as he talked.

Rick gestured to Daryl with his head to lay her over the desk a few feet away. Daryl nodded as he lifted her off the ground by the hips and Rick had lifted her around the waist. Beth was in such a fog she hardly even registered she moved until her back made contact with the cold wood of the desk instead of Ricks hard chest.

She whined when Daryl had stopped touching her but his fingers and lips were soon replaced by Ricks. There was a difference in the way either of them lapped at her. Daryl was more of a tease,but Rick was ravenous. His lips were locked around her, tongue tasting her from the inside and Beth couldn't hardly handle the sensation. She was pretty sure her sobs of ecstasy were getting much too loud for these prison walls.

Daryl kissed her as he stripped, letting her hands roam his body while Rick licked her to the edge. She grabbed and pulled at him once he freed his painfully hard erection. He grabbed the box that Rick had laid on the table and stepped back from Beth so she could focus.

Daryl heard her orgasm build and watched as her body shook and rocked against Rick. Daryl tore one of the little squares from the strip and opened it carefully, then finally pulled the condom over himself.

"Oh my God!" Beth screamed, laying back over the desk and quaking. Rick kissed her center a few more times then licked at each of her thighs before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Save some for me." Rick moved to the other side of the desk. His shirt and boxers long discarded on the floor. Daryl stood between her legs, letting her come down before looking her in the eyes.

"It might hurt, but the pain should go away after a while. You let me know if at any point you want to stop, I'll listen." Daryl's voice was sincere.

"Just, give me a minute to register everything." Beth propped herself up on her elbows and looked between Rick and Daryl.

"Take all the time you need. You're the one in charge here." Rick placed a hand on her shoulder. Being sure to give her a bit of distance while still letting her know he was there for her.

A thousand thoughts were going through her head, along with doubts. What if it hurt the whole time? What if she liked it too much? She didn't want them to be upset with her if she wasn't any good. Rick could see the doubt flash over her face and he cupped her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about us. If we stopped right now I'd walk away a happy man for just having seen you come undone." Rick locked eyes with her.

"Same. You don't owe me nothin'" Daryl chimed in.

"I know. Go very very slow okay. Rick I'll get to you but I have a feeling that it might take some time." Beth's voice was small, and her breathing was erratic from her nerves. Rick nodded in understanding. He even took one of her hands in his for a second.

"I can leave the room if you want, give you two some privacy. Rick suggested, but the tug on his hand and the squeeze of her fingers let him know she needed him there.

"I'm ready." Beth looked up at Daryl. The apprehension was clear in her face, but so was lust and determination.

Daryl lined himself up at her entrance, lightly teasing her slit before pushing forward, quick but gentle. Beth winced, the smallest of gasps escaped her and she squeezed Ricks hand.

As if on instinct Rick began to soothe her, kissing her cheek and caressing her neck and arm with his other hand that was not in a vice grip.

Daryl waited, in mild discomfort from his painfully hardened erection enveloped in her slick walls, but he was patient nonetheless. He watched her face go from mild pain and ease into anticipation. She finally nodded to him as a signal for him to continue. He pulled back, slowly, making sure she'd adjusted, and by the time he filled her again she had made an almost animalistic moan at the feeling.

He established a steady rhythm, watching as she got more comfortable in herself to start grasping at Rick, pumping her hand over him in the same rhythm that she and Daryl had established. She leaned down and licked him from base to tip and both Rick and Daryl groaned low in their throats at the sight of it.

Beth was becoming more adventurous, delicately caressing Rick's thighs and teasing his tip until it imparted a drop of salty nectar. The taste only fueled the fire and soon she took him into her mouth.

Rick tried so hard not to completely lose himself in that second. Seeing Beth take him inch by inch and feeling her tongue dance over him was almost too much. Daryl was starting to lose control himself, with each thrust he pushed both himself and Beth closer to the edge.

Beth had finally took Rick almost completely, letting her hand stroke in time what she couldn't manage. She was bobbing up and down on him in the same strokes as Daryl was pumping into her until she felt a familiar tightness building within.

Daryl had lost all control. His hands were gripping her hips so hard she was sure she'd bruise. Rick had grabbed the back of her head and was trying vehemntly not to jam himself into the back of her throat. All 3 were on the brink, and all it took was Rick leaning over to stroke her clit for her to come undone.

Her muscles squeezed and constricted around Daryl, pushing him over the edge with her. The vibrations of her moans had caused Rick to lose it too, he tried to pull back, but she only plunged him deeper in her mouth until he couldn't take it anymore.

There was a moment of stillness. Beth had pulled Rick out of her mouth, making sure to suck and swallow all of his seed. Daryl slowly and carefully pulled out of Beth. Then there was the awkward yet satisfied silence between them.

"I don't think he saved any for you Rick, I'm pretty tired." Beth pulled herself together enough to say, smiling at both of them.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Daryl asked while removing the condom.

"Yup, are you two going to be okay?" Beth slid down off the desk and grabbed for her clothes.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time, don't you worry about me." Rick smiled back at her.

They dressed in relative silence. Once in a while someone would groan as they were lifting their leg or pulling their shirt over their head and it'd make the other two giggle under their breath. Once they smoothed themselves over Beth reached to open the door, but instead she spun around to look at them.

"I had a great time fella's, but I think from now on, I'll only be doing one on one sessions." Her voice was playful and she punctuated the sentence with a wink.

When they reached the blocks each went to their cells for the night, sore but happy. 


End file.
